Hinata's Diary
by SasuSakuisforalways
Summary: I hope Naruto-kun gets a good night sleep. I worry about him; he's all alone. I just wish that he'd talk to me...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto said hi to me today; I think that's the first time he's ever talked to me. I couldn't even respond; I'm too shy around him. I wonder what I should do. Help me…

Tomorrow is the first day of the chunin exams. I hope Naruto passes; I hope I'll pass too. If I don't, I'll end up a genin, and he'll go on without me.

He's so nice. Sakura seems quite upset. I wonder if it's because Sasuke is always so hostile towards her. I wonder if Naruto likes me; Kiba says he's practically in love with Sakura, but I hope it's not true. After all, Sasuke and Sakura make such a cute couple, and I love Naruto.

I hope Naruto hasn't managed to get himself killed, he's always doing reckless thing. I wish he was here now; all I want is to know that he's okay. He doesn't talk to me much, but then again, I don't see him too often. I wonder where he is right now.

I've heard that both of Naruto's parents are dead. It's so awful; everyone always made fun of him at the academy, so I hope that in the chunin exams that he shows everyone just how amazing of a ninja he really is. I love you Naruto-kun.

The first round of the chunin exam is today, so I have to go early.

* * *

Naruto really is an amazing ninja! The first round of the chunin exams was a test; Naruto had no idea how to answer any of the questions, so I offered to let him cheat off my paper. Of course he refused; he told me that he would answer it by himself, because that was who he was, and we both passed. I'm so happy! The next round of the chunin exams begins tomorrow; I hope Naruto-kun gets a good night sleep. I worry about him; he's all alone. I just wish that he'd talk to me. I'm sure we'd become the best of friends.

The second round of the chunin exams has begun. Anko said that this is the forest of death, and it does seem a lot like a forest of death. At the beginning of the exam, our teams were all given a scroll to protect either heaven or earth scroll. We can't look at what's inside, and the mission is to find another team and acquire the opposite scroll from them by any means necessary. The rest of the teams but there are only nine rookies, so it'll have to be one of them we attack or we'll be doomed. Naruto is also a rookie, and I really hope that we don't have to attack his team. I don't see how either of us is going to pass this mission; it'll only be harder the next day. I hope Naruto is okay. He will be; Sasuke and Sakura are on his team. Sakura is not really strong, but she's good with genjutsu, and Sasuke is feared by everyone. I think it's his kekkei genka. Sasuke is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan; they're known for the Sharingan. I hear that with the Sharingan you can see all of your opponent's moves and the jutsu they're using. Not even the Byakugan can do that. I hope Naruto is okay…


	2. Hinata's Thoughts

We're at the central tower in the forest of death now. Before the final portion of the chunin exams, preliminaries will be held to eliminate most of us. The rookie nine are all still in the running for the third portion.

Naruto seems okay, but it seems Sasuke received an injury on the back of his neck; Sakura seems worried.

I wish I could talk to Naruto.

The first round is Sasuke vs. another leaf ninja; I forgot the name. Naruto seems enthusiastic.

Naruto -kun is fighting against Kiba. I want to cheer on Naruto, but Kiba is one my team.

Naruto-kun… good luck. I hope you win.

Naruto! You can't lose to Kiba; you have to go on to the final round! Kiba and Akamaru are both fighting together now in beast form. I can't watch.

Naruto-kun…he just beat Kiba. I..impossible. Naruto really is an amazing ninja.

"N-Naruto-kun…" oh please take it; it's a healing ointment. I can't hold on to it much longer. Why can't I just talk to you.

"Naruto, do her a favor and take it." Thank goodness Kurenai-sensei told him to take it. I think I might have dropped it.

I've been paired to fight Neji; Kiba told me withdraw, but I won't. I'm going to prove to Naruto how strong I am. And I won't give up; because like Naruto, that is my way of he ninja.

Naruto won against Kiba! He really is an awesome ninja. Naruto-kun, thank you for cheering me on. It seems Naruto is okay too; I'm so happy for him. Naruto-kun…I love you.

The preliminaries ended about a week ago. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Neji passed along with the three sand ninja no one wants to fight. After watching the way they battle, I can see why. Seeing as I didn't pass, I've gone back to training every day.

The final round of the chunin exam is today. I hope Naruto-kun wins his fight.

Naruto-kun…

He showed up at the training field this morning: "Hinata, at first, I thought you were weird and quite, but I like people like you."

Naruto-kun, I wish I could say something back, but I'll be there to watch you fight.

Naruto's fighting against Neji; I don't think I can watch. Neji will kill him if he gets the chance. Naruto-kun…


End file.
